User blog:Battlefan237/Battlefan237's Annual JJBA Battle:Morioh Villains vs. The Hitman Team
Let's cut straight to chase scene. Credit goes to Wassboss for the Bio of Morioh villains. Squadra Esecuzioni (Or: The Hitman Team) |-|Swarm Stand= Risotto Nero is the leader of La Squadra Esecuzioni and sends his squad-mates to battle Team Bucciarati; all in order to take Diavolo's daughter Trish Una and use her to get to him, in an attempt to avenge their fellow teammates Sorbet and Gelato, who were murdered by Cioccolata and Secco under the boss's order. After he is the only one left, Risotto Nero tails Team Bucciarati up to Sardinia to confront them, only to meet with Doppio (Diavolo in his another personality ) instead, resulting in a heated battle between him and Diavolo/Doppio. Risotto almost succeeded in killing Diavolo, but the intervention of Narancia's stand ruined his chance and resulted in Diavolo converting a defeat into victory. Stand: Metallica Metallica manifests itself inside Risotto's body as a swarm of small metallic beings with stitches across their individual bodies. Their mouths are shaped as though they are moaning or screaming. Its design is based on human cells, red blood cells and the hattifatteners of the Moomins. Although Metallicas are physically weak and unable to fight as they can only accumulate inside Risotto Nero's body. Nonetheless, their magnetism power is highly lethal and Risotto masterfully uses this ability to the fullest to threaten even Doppio and his limited use of King Crimson.First of all, this stand has the ability to manipulate iron with magnetism. Inside a 5 to 10 meters circle around Risotto,the assassin can use his magnetism in various ways, having enough precision to create objects by gathering the iron inside someone. By default, he naturally attracts iron. Risotto Nero prominently uses this ability to turn the iron inside a target into sharp objects such as razor blades, needles or scissors in order to internally damage them. This is shown when Doppio tried to rush Risotto, only to get a face full of needles created from the iron within his blood. Metallica can also use the iron inside its user to manipulate his severed body parts and create staples to reattach them.Furthermore, the use of iron from a target's body dramatically diminishes the quantity of hemoglobin inside them, reducing the blood's ability to carry oxygen throughout the body.Unable to function, the suffocating body will eventually die if the victim doesn't replenish their iron in time,enabling Risotto to simply wait out his opponent's death. Iron is one of the most common elements on earth and thus Metallica can also manipulate iron from the environment to form objects, such as forming knives from the iron within the earth and then hurling them at a target. With its ability, Metallica can also stick fine particles of iron onto Risotto's body,causing him to reflect light and blend into the background.This ability also carries on to Risotto's blood, as shown when Risotto was shot by Aerosmith, causing his blood to splatter onto Doppio's head and automatically camouflage it with the background, resulting in the image that Doppio saw previously that made him believe that Risotto would blow a hole through his head. Another deadly function of Metallica is invading other stands. By sticking itself into a Stand, Metallica can forcefully manipulate that Stand. Risotto uses this lesser property of Metallica to seize control of Aerosmith from Narancia and attack Doppio from behind. |-|Angry Guy= Ghiaccio is a member of La Squadra Esecuzioni who chases Giorno Giovanna and Guido Mista near Venice with his cryogenic ice-generating Stand, White Album. Not much is known about him, aside the fact that he is easily irritated by minor things such as misspelling,misreading, receiving too many packages at a time and confusing of words and metaphors. Thus, when the boss didn't give his squad the attention and the amount of salary they thought they deserved, Ghaccio was the first and loudest to complain. In a word, he's always pissed. Stand: White Album White Album is rare among Stands in that it appears as a suit for Ghiaccio to wear. Protecting its user from harm and giving him the potent ability to freeze everything, White Album is a fearsome Stand in battle. It does, however, possess a weak point in the form of a vulnerable hole at Ghiaccio's neck. White Album's signature ability is to dramatically decrease the temperature of anything Ghiaccio touches. When the assassin touches something, the affected object's temperature decreases dramatically. White Album's power is so powerful it can reach temperatures of about -100 °C easily, freeze gasoline,and rapidly create a large quantity of ice out of sea water (faster than someone could swim). Naturally, the cold is dangerous to the human body: White Album can freeze people, dropping the temperature to the point vital functions are threatened and can solidify limbs to the point they can break like ice. As White Album drops the temperature, so does the ability of objects to move. At low enough temperatures, Ghiaccio can simply stop attacks in their tracks, making conventional attacks like gunshots or punches ineffective. Ghiaccio can also precisely control his power. He can form specific shapes of ice such as blades to ice skate on or redirect the freezing of a large body of water. Moreover, if he cancels White Album's freezing willingly, the previously affected objects immediately return to their normal temperature.If Ghiaccio stops contact with a frozen object, it will return to its normal temperature. In addition, White Album can solidify the moisture surrounding him into an armor of ice. The armor is invulnerable to bullets as it stops their movement long before they fully penetrate, and is at least strong enough to withstand Gold Experience's punches. However, a massive enough object like a large screw bolt can pierce through it. White Album also enhances the physical abilities of its user. With the armor, Ghiaccio becomes strong enough to break a stone statue with a single punch or can skate so fast he's easily able to reach a car running at 80 km/h.Like an igloo, the inside of the armor is kept insulated, meaning he is always warm. The only opening in the armor is an air hole on the back of the user's neck, making it the Stand's greatest weak spot.6 However, Ghiaccio mitigates this by incorporating chunks of frozen air inside his armor as reserve and defrosting the air as he needs it, thus free to seal the airhole. White Album has a special move called White Album Gently Weeps. When using Gently Weeps , White Album can decrease the temperature to reach -210 °C or less, at which point the surrounding air itself freezes solid. With this technique, Ghiaccio is able to create floating sheets of invisible frozen air that are able to reflect bullets back to an attacker.The two downsides of this ability is that it burns through Ghiaccio's stamina and it doesn't perfectly cover Ghiaccio's body: if exposed, Sex Pistols can guide their bullets through the frozen air sheets to hit Ghiaccio directly. |-|Smartass= Formaggio is a member of La Squadra Esecuzioni who is particularly known for his efficiency, fast-thinking and sharp wits (found Gelato's body with ease, figured out Areosmith's powers with small clues, instantly figured out the heroes are guarding boss's daughter by observing things inside Narancia's shopping bags). After Team Bucciarati takes custody of the Boss's daughter Trish Una, trails and battles Narancia during a supply mission in an attempt to discover her location. If it hadn't been the info of boss's daughter he wanted, Narancia would have been killed by him.However, the fact that Formaggio left Narancia alive for information ultimately bit back, resulting in his death. Stand: Little Feet Little Feet can shrink any person or object by cutting them with its long and sharp index finger.The cut target will gradually shrink over time along with their clothes, any item they carry, and their possible Stand.The shrinking is gradual and slow,and Formaggio states it would take several minutes to reduce the normally 1.70m high Narancia to around 8 cm,and it occurs no matter how far away Little Feet is from the target.As the victim shrinks, so does their Stand's power to the point where they become harmless to Formaggio.If the victim abandons an item while shrinking, the Stand's effect on this item will cease.4 While Little Feet cannot speed up the shrinking, it can freely stop it or return a shrunken item to its normal size, in which case the reversal is instantaneous and violent, a pen returned to normal growing with enough force to impale Narancia's palm. Potentially, the target could continue to shrink until they are microscopic in size. Conversely, Little Feet can freely control Formaggio's and its own size; in addition, the shrinking and subsequent return to normal are instantaneous. It allows Formaggio to easily sneak around, ambush and evade most attacks launched at him. For the purpose of this battle,Formaggio will have a shrunken car kept inside his pocket at his disposal. |-|Creepy Guy= Illuso is a member of the Hitman Squad, and probably the most ruthless member, considering his joking tune when talking about death and killing. Before Vento Aureo, Illuso murdered Sheila E's sister, which partially led to the events of Purple Haze Feedback. During Vento Aureo, Illuso faces Pannacotta Fugo, Leone Abbacchio and Giorno Giovanna in Pompeii in a race to grab an important key left by the Boss. He is a Stand User and exploits the mirror powers of his Man in the Mirror to ambush his enemies. Initially he gained the upper hand and almost killed Fugo, however after coordinated efforts of GioGio, Fugo and a Abbachio, Illuso was tricked into letting Purple Haze enter the mirror world, which resulted in his gruesome death. During his demise, he regretted everything he had done and felt guilty over every life he had taken. Stand: Man in the Mirror Being a rather complicated stand, Man in the Mirror enables its user to enter a "mirror world". Moreover, Man in the Mirror can also drag anything into the mirror world by using reflective surfaces as portals, selecting anything that can enter through Illuso's orders,and can do so regardless of how small the "portal" is.Breaking the mirror does not stop this ability and actually creates more openings to the mirror world. Only those Illuso and Man in the Mirror are about to drag into the mirror can see him, even if others are looking directly at the mirror.Moreover, it may also only select specific parts of an object to drag in or let out, thus was able to only let in half of Abbacchio, effectively disabling him.Illuso can play with multiple reflections in order to drag people through blind spots. If another Stand User is dragged into the mirror, Illuso can choose to forbid their Stand to enter with them and a summoned Stand will find itself alone in the real world although it can be remotely manipulated by the User.This makes Man in the Mirror practically invincible inside the mirror, as it will be the only Stand present. However, Illuso can be tricked into letting a disguised Stand enter the mirror world. For his part, Illuso is also free to enter or exit the mirror world and also select parts of him. However, he must do so through a reflective surface. If he leaves, those still in the mirror world will be trapped. In the mirror world, everything (even people dragged into it) is a mirror image of itself and it is devoid of any lifeform. The reverse images are said to be made of spiritual energy.The mirror world is effectively isolated from the real world, and prisoners of the mirror cannot be seen nor heard at all. Any action in the actual world is "reflected" in the mirror and occurs for seemingly no reason. Conversely, only Man in the Mirror can affect objects inside the mirror world, explained as the objects "belonging to a realm of death". To inflict lethal damage on enemies, Man in the Mirror is capable of punching people at mid-to-high speed, with above-average human strength. If Illuso dies, the mirror world is destroyed and its prisoners will be freed. |-|Long-Range Menace= Melone is a foot fetishist, pervert and member of La Squadra Esecuzioni. After Team Bucciarati's is forced to take the road, he attempts to kidnap Trish Una and uses his remote Stand, Baby Face, to battle Giorno Giovanna. Although Babyface nearly massacred the team, it was eventually defeated by Bucciarati's team with fire. Then Giorno turned the remains of babyface into a venomous snake, which crept back to Melone and bit him, resulting in the foot fetishist's death. Stand: Baby Face Baby Face's base entity is an automatic computer-shaped Stand with little combat ability, thus isn't suited for direct confrontation. Its strength resides in its ability to create secondary Stands for Melone to sic on a target. It is laborious to set up, but inherently very safe as a trade-off. Through its computer Stand, Baby Face has the ability to generate a secondary Stand that will fight in its place. By researching a suitable subject through the pseudoscience of examining a woman's characteristics ranging from one's age or health to their blood type, personality or their horoscope, Melone gathers information and predicts the future homunculus' predispositions. If the data predicts a strong child who is "incompatible" with Melone's target, Melone unleashes Baby Face on the woman and impregnates her with Baby Face's child through undisclosed means. The development is fast, taking three minutes for a fertilized egg to fully develop into a new homunculus that then appears near the host. Moreover, if Melone possesses a sample of his target's blood, he can incorporate it into the homunculus so that it automatically feels the target's location and can track them. Stated below are the specific functions of the stand's two parts. *Computer form: The computer part Baby Face is not only responsible for the Homunculus Generation power, but is also used like a regular computer, capable of holding and interacting with the data gathered by Melone.The computer Stand also maintains contact with the homunculus, as if Melone was having an online discussion with the homunculus' spirit. A webcam and microphone allows Melone to show the homunculus images and converse with it orally. It also monitors the homunculus' status, allowing Melone to watch its growth. *HOMUNCULUS form:The secondary Stand or homunculus that Baby Face creates is an independent, long range and power-type Stand that acts as a surrogate fighter for Melone. It is powerful by default, can develop further depending on the progenitor, and its demise doesn't affect Melone, making it useful as a proxy assassin.On the other hand, because of its independence, it can disobey its creator but is also a hassle to create and educate. As a unique mix of human and Stand, the homunculus can be seen by anyone.Unfortunately for it, the homunculus is also vulnerable to mundane things most Stands are immune to like burning. Upon birth, the secondary Stand is capable of breaking matter apart into cubes while keeping lifeforms alive.To do so, The homunculus creates a square-shaped vacuum that forcefully divides anything it touches into cubes, or simply extracts a singular cubic part of the target.Upon dicing something, Baby Face is capable of rearranging and reconstituting the structure of said objects into anything it desires (Baby Face cubed and transformed Trish into a table), and can even apply its powers to itself, reproducing the appearance of anything and blending in with the environment.The homunculus can thus hide inside an object and go into any adjacent object to evade attacks.Although cubed people typically stay alive despite their condition, this can also be used as an attack by removing key parts of the body like the throat. The homunculus can dice people then absorb the cubes for nourishment. Although started as a small baby able to hide inside someone's hair,over a short period of time, it will grow both physically and mentally into a fully aged adult.Aside from developing physically, it will grow as a Stand itself. While most autonomous Stands, such as Killer Queen's Sheer Heart Attack, lack precision or the ability to allow their users a sense of awareness to their current condition and status, Baby Face is able to assimilate information witnessed or heard. Through that learning and Melone's counsel,the Stand will become more powerful and efficient in combat. It can also acquire other skills separate from fighting such as driving a motorcycle.On the other hand, it is free-spirited and may go berserk and disobedient if Melone cannot rein it in. For better or for worse, the Stand will then follow its instinct alone when battling an enemy. For the purpose of this battle, Melone will be initially packed with a matured babyface and a motorcycle (Melone gave Babyface a motorcycle in the original manga). |-|Miniboss= Prosciutto_Anime.png|Prosciutto Pesci_Anime.png|Our beloved mascot Prosciutto & Pesci are a duo of stand users that attack the heroes on the train to Florence (between Illuso's ambush and Melone's attack). Prosciutto is the leader of the duo, always guiding, encouraging and mentoring his partner Pesci, who is not very determined, easily startled and immature, despite having a deadly stand. Pesci respects Prosciutto and addresses him as "big brother".The duo's attacks were initially successful, turning everyone old and nearly killed the entire gang, however Bucciarati figured out how Grateful Dead works and was able to fight back. An epic fight ensued, in which Prosciutto and Bucciarati struggled to take down each other. In the end, Prosciutto was knocked into near coma, but he managed to let his stand continue functioning till his death by using his strong will, which moved Pesci, making his partner matured. Another epic fight between Pesci and Bucciarati ensued, resulting in Bucciarati narrowly winning, leaving the stand duo dead on the train. Stands: Grateful Dead and Beach Boy The_Grateful_Dead.png|Grateful Dead Beach Boy.png|Beach Boi The Grateful Dead has the ability to cause organisms to age physically and mentally at an accelerated rate. There are two ways The Grateful Dead can deploy its power. The first mode is to spread the aging over a mid-to-large area (the entire train) and indiscriminately attack friends and foes, which is dangerous for Prosciutto's companions. The second mode is to direct its power precisely by grabbing someone, in which case the aging is faster than one can react.The activation of this ability manifests itself as mist spreading from The Grateful Dead although it is unknown if the mist is directly connected to the aging. When under the effect of The Grateful Dead, people age rapidly with all the effects it implies: their skin develop wrinkles, their teeth begin to fall, the tips of the limbs begin to necrose, the bones and joints shrink, and their cognitive ability is reduced. Infants would succumb to the effect of "aging", with their skin wrinkling and hair falling out, rather than simply growing into an adult quickly. Even fruits and flower wither and dry up.Enemy Stands are also weakened. Their power and stamina are sapped and even a powerful close range Stand like Sticky Fingers can become slower than the rather slow The Grateful Dead. Prosciutto is normally immune to The Grateful Dead and can stay young inside its range. However, he can freely toggle the aging on himself, notably fooling Mista into thinking he's a mere civilian.The rate at which people age is dependent on their body heat. The warmer one's body is, the faster they age. Because of minute differences between men and women's body, women also age more slowly.Thus things warming the body like intense physical activity will accelerate the aging but exposure to cold, like ingesting ice, will counter and reverse The Grateful Dead's power immediately,although both effects balance themselves and insufficient coldness will not have an effect. Despite its innocuous appearance, Beach Boy is a remarkably deadly Stand, both at long range and at short range.Not only can it kill someone by shredding their heart with its intangible hook, it is nearly impossible to defend against. Pesci's masterful manipulation made Bucciarati deem it even more dangerous than Prosciutto's already formidable The Grateful Dead.Its signature ability is to phase its line and hook through any object, including walls or flesh. Pesci skillfully uses his fishing rod to search for a target through obstacles and like a fisherman, ensnares them when the hook makes contact. He is then free to reel in his catch or even tear through the whole body by wildly moving the hook,but as an assassin prefers to phase the hook through his catch's body in order to reach a vital organ and cut it from the inside for a sure-fire kill. Beach Boy's pulling strength is only as strong as Pesci's own arm strength, but the catch will tire themselves trying to pull on the extremely elastic line. However, the ability is cancelled immediately if Pesci drops the Beach Boy, and the hook and line disappear, called back to the fishing rod. By hiding the hook inside a chosen object, Pesci can use Beach Boy to bait and catch people by surprise. Apart from conventional attacks, Beach Boy's line is extremely sensible and transmits information to the handle of the rod for Pesci to see. The hook and line of Beach Boy act as very sensible life form sensors, being able to tell Pesci the number of people inside a given room and can even transmit the vibration of a heartbeat.Furthermore, by analyzing the vibrations and strength of the pull on the line,Pesci can accurately guess which body part he is hooking, the catch's weight, their position and their actions to the centimeter. Yet another deadly feature of Beach boy is that Beach Boy's string cannot be destroyed by any usual means, as any damage inflicted to the string will instead affect the one hooked on the string. It is thus impossible to destroy the string once it is hooked into an object or person. This property is a derivation of the line's intangibility: although it will phase through any object, the shock of any attack is transmitted into the catch's body. Morioh's Rogues |-|Swarm Stand= Keicho Nijimura had a tough life. His mother died when he was young and his father fell into a deep depression and often took his anger out on Keicho and his brother Okuyasu. His father, also a Stand user, sold his heart and soul to DIO in exchange for riches but after his death was turned into a mutant creature by a mind control spore implanted by the vampire. Keicho came into possession of a Bow and Arrow which can turn normal everyday people into Stand users like him. Desperately wanting to put his father out of his misery but unable to himself, Keicho went around shooting random people with the bow in the hope of creating a Stand user with the power to kill his father Stand: Bad Company Bad Company Bad Company is a mid range, swarm stand. It is made up of 60 patchwork soldiers (which includes an unspecified number of green berets), 4 Apache Helicopters and 7 M1 Abram Tanks all scaled down so that at a first glance they just look like a child's toys. The Soldiers are armed with miniature assault rifles and combat knives and the green berets also possess grappling hooks to move around their terrain more easily. While not the same power as a regular rifle the bullets are still able to puncture human skin with small but deep wounds. The Helicopters are also armed with machine guns but also have missiles which are powerful enough to disable a persons arm and the Tanks shells are presumably at a similar power level. Bad Company also comes equipped with land mines with enough power to severely injure a persons leg enough to stop them from moving. Bad Company's main strength is when all of it's units are concentrating their fire on one target. They are able to effortlessly shoot down any projectiles thrown at Keicho as long as they see it coming and the combined power of all the infantry and vehicles is enough to blast away a wall. However Keicho must commit to either offence or defence in order for Bad Company to do either effectively. Unlike most Stands damage to an individual unit does not also harm Keicho but it is unknown if simultaneously destroying all units at once would kill Keicho too. |-|Angry Guy= Yukako Yamagishi is your archetypal Yandere. Infatuated with Koichi Hirose, she is willing to jealously attack any rival and is incredibly determined to turn Koichi into her idea of a perfect man. After hearing rumours about Koichi's dubious character (spread by Josuke and Okuyasu in an attempt to ward her off) she kidnapped him and held him hostage in a remote location and essentially torture him into getting better grades and fulfil his potential. Koichi managed to escape however with the help of his Stand's evolution and even went as far as to save Yukako from falling to her death by making the rocks below bouncy. This selfless act only further solidified her love for him albeit in a less aggressive fashion. Stand: Love Deluxe Kayako Hair Yukako's Stand, Love Deluxe, is bound to her hair. Yukako can control the length of the hair at will and can spilt her hair into as many individual tendrils as she likes, enough to cover a small house. She can exert great strength with her hair, able to hold a person in place while crushing them and throwing heavy furniture about. Love Deluxe is also very dexterous, acting almost as extra limbs for Yukako to use and is also very fast, able to dodge Echoes Act 2's attack at close range and grab onto people before they can react. Yukako can also fire strands of her hair at opponents, which bury into their head and allow her a degree of control over them, enough to drag them about or pin them in place. She can also grow these strands as long as she likes, to either trap an opponent or to reach nearby hazards such as fire in order to further damage her victim. |-|Smartass= Anjuro Katagiri, more commonly known as Angelo, is a hardened career criminal and serial killer. One of Japan's sickest and most depraved criminals, Angelo started his crimes at the age of 12 with robbery and rape, later escalating to murder. His most notorious crime was the kidnap, rape and murder of three young boys the brutality of which is too graphic to describe here. Sentenced to death by hanging he somehow managed to survive his execution and would be given a Stand by Keicho Nijimura who pierced him with the arrow. Escaping from prison not long after his botched execution he returned to his home town of Morioh to continue his violent rampage. Stand: Aqua Necklace Aqua Necklace is a liquid based stand with a long range. Aqua Necklace has the ability to disguise itself as any liquid and take on their property and can even take on the form of water vapour and act as a sentient cloud. Aqua Necklace's liquid state makes it almost impossible to attack conventionally because it can simply evaporate and reform itself. Angelo's preferred method is to transform his Stand into liquid such as water or brandy and have his victim ingest them so he can rip them apart from the inside. When inside of a person Aqua Necklace can also take control of them and act through them to force them to attack their allies or loved ones. Thankfully Aqua Necklace is very weak, unable to even break through a rubber glove which means it has to force it's way into someone through their mouth in order to be able to do any direct damage to them. |-|Creepy Guy= Terunosuke Miyamoto had his Stand awakened by Yoshihiro Kira while recruiting allies to protect his son. Instructing him to take care of Koichi, Terunosuke managed this easily by frightening him and then targeted Josuke's mom as a way of getting to him to reveal his own subconscious sign of fear. Successfully managing to beat Josuke as well he then fought a newly reformed Yuya Fungami, throwing everything he had at him until he was eventually able to trap him within paper. However Yuya managed to free Josuke and Koichi beforehand and Josuke, angry at Terunosuke for using his mother as a hostage turned him into a book for all eternity. Stand: Enigma Enigma is an unusual Stand as it has no combat skills of its own and in fact the Stand itself only appears when trapping a victim. Enigma is able to transform people and objects into pieces of paper, including the user who can turn into paper at will. Objects and animals can be turned into paper without much effort in order to trap a person within paper Terunosuke must first learn the subconscious habit the intended victim displays when afraid. Terunosuke himself is a skilled manipulator and knows how to get people to display their tells, often through threats against their family or making them feel uneasy. Once the habit has been witnessed enough for Enigma to be 100% certain it is their tell then the next time they display this habit they will be automatically captured. This is done by partially turning part of the victim into paper and then slowly absorbing them, turning them into a folded piece of paper. Once the person or item has been trapped the piece of paper they are trapped in must be kept folded to keep the item inside as opening the paper releases whatever is inside. The condition of the person or object stays the same as long as the paper is kept in one piece but ripping or destroying the paper does equivalent damage to whatever is inside. There is seemingly no limit to what Enigma can trap in paper ranging for small things like a pot of noodles, to large objects like a taxi or a whole photocopier even fire and electricity can be stored inside. For the purpose of this battle, he won't be packed with any things at the beginning, but can choose to store things in the environment in his "papers" as the battle rages on. |-|Long-Range Menace= Yuya Fungami is a motorcycle gang member who was hospitalised after crashing while drink driving. It was while it hospital that he gained his Stand from Yoshihiro Kira which he planned to use to absorb the nutrients needed to heal faster. He successfully managed to lure Rohan Kishibe into a trap and steal his nutrients and pursued Josuke across Morioh in an attempt to do the same. Josuke managed to find him in the hospital and healed his injuries fully, just so that he could beat the shit out of him. Hospitalised once more he was later recruited by Josuke in order to help find Koichi after he was kidnapped by another hostile Stand user in exchange for being healed. Stand: Highway Star Due to it's extremely long range and disjointed set of powers, Highway Star is a difficult Stand to fight directly despite being physically very weak. Highway Star has a massive range as it was able to chase Josuke all around Morioh all while Yuya was sat in the hospital. Highway Star's main ability is to drain the life-force of it's victim whenever it comes into contact with them which goes straight back to Yuya to heal him. This leaves the victim exhausted and unable to move or even use their Stand for more than a couple of seconds and it can drain all the energy until the person affected is just a lifeless husk. Highway Star can create a room which shows an illusion of something that would interest the victim in order to lure them in close so it can attack and steal their nutrients. Highway Star's can run up to 60km/h and maintain this speed in order to chase its prey, meaning the target has to consistently keep above this speed to avoid it. Highway Star dismantles it's into flat horizontal segments when pursuing at high speeds, that move independently of each other and can be reassembled piece by piece. While in this state it is impervious to physical damage, can slip through tight gaps and do large scale multi-angle attacks by striking with all its pieces at once however while in this state it acts automatically and mindlessly so can be temporarily tricked. Highway Star uses it's amazing sense of smell in order to track it's target and once it has their scent memorised it is impossible for the victim to escape as it can automatically |-|Miniboss= Akira Otoishi is a self centred teenager with dreams of becoming world famous as a rock star. One of the people given a Stand by Keicho he at first merely used his stand to commit petty crimes such as theft but soon became obsessed with the Bow and Arrow. Akira would later kill Keicho and steal the Bow and Arrow from him and now used his Stand to spy on other Stand users. After catching wind of Jotaro's plan to use an now ageing Joseph Joestar to find his identity he confronted Josuke at the docks but was ultimately defeated after his Stand was dumped into the sea. Stand: RHCP Red Hot Chilli Pepper is a long range stand. RHCP has the appearance of a reptilian alien like creature, surrounded by a yellow glow. RHCP's main ability is based around electricity and the more electricity it absorbs the more powerful it becomes. It is fast enough to easily dodge around most attacks even the incredibly fast Crazy Diamond (which has an estimated punching speed of 300 km/h), strong enough to punch through a persons torso and can even use electric to heal itself and its speed and power only increases the more electricity it has access to. RHCP can also travel through flows of electricity such as telephone wires and move at lightning speeds making it very hard to keep track of. It can also turn anything it touches into electricity in order to transport it but when transporting a living person that person is dragged inside the electrical system, electrocuted and eventually killed. RHCP can also reside in smaller appliances such as batteries or a motorbike engine and control these at it's will. However all these strengths come at a price. RHCP must remain near sources of electricity because it's abilities take up so much energy. This means if RHCP is cut off from it's electrical source then it becomes weaker and loses it's golden glow and becomes brown rusty colour. Furthermore if exposed to large amounts of water it's electricity will disperse and disable it. X-factors ( Hitman Team - Morioh Villains) *Teamwork & Leadership : (85 - 40)I can tell you straight off that the Hitman Team wins here. The Duwantagonists, as mentioned by Wassboss, are linked together purely by location and most of them don't even know each other and the few that have met end up as enemies. They probably could work together okay but are mostly used to operating alone as well further hampering their team cohesion. The Hitman Team, on the other hand, while there aren't any direct proof of their teamwork (discounting the miniboss duo). not only do they know each other and each other's abilities pretty well, but also they have been working together as a team for quite a long time. In every mission they operate in groups, with some members executing the mission, while some others watching out nearby. Not to mention the fact that the whole group respect their leader Rissoto, who is capable of leading the group through various deadly missions. Aside from this,some of the hitmen are close friends ( Ghaccio and Melone, Pro. and Pes.) and the entire group in general can get along. *Versatility & Creativity : (80 - 95) . Many of Morioh's rogues stands have secondary abilities and versatile functions, while the hitman team's stands' funcitons are mostly limited to one specific area/theme (Little Feet, White Album, Grateful Dead, etc), however, Beach Boy and Metallica make it up for the hitman team and lift their score from 70 to 80. *Experience : (90 - 60 ). As stated in Teamwork and Leadership section, the Hitman squad, while we're not sure if they're natural-born stand users or not, have been going on dangerous missions for years, while most of the Duwang residents have only been playing with their stands for months or weeks, with the exception of Keicho. *Brutality & Ruthlessness : (100 - 90). Hitman Team are hardcore gangstars, while Duwang villains are violent teens. Battle None will be written due to a severe case of wikia misconduct. Winner: La Squadra Expert's opinion La Squadra wins because they are simply the more experienced, more capable and more brutal stand users, as well as maintaining generally more powerful stands. Category:Blog posts